Sacrifice
by QueenOfHearts3
Summary: *fin* Kiley tells Momo goodbye...
1. You Love Him

QoH: Hey, my 1st Peach Girl fic! ^_^ This is basically what I think could've happened after volume 2 (I haven't read past that yet. That's all they have at the library so far). Warning: Major Kiley angst! Poor guy. I should tell you, this is going to end up being Momo/Toji. *ducks rotten food and various blunt objects* Wah! Don't hurt me! Kiley's my favorite character! *holds up hands* I didn't have a choice! That's just how this idea went! Well, you'll see what I mean... I'm kinda pondering the possibility of a Momo/Kiley fic later on tho! ^_~

Disclaimer: Heck no, I don't own it! Trust me, I aint no rich Japanese genius (aka Miwa Ueda). I'm just a dirt-poor american authoress! So, _please don't sue me! I don't think I have anything you'd want, anyway... -_-'_

_Sacrifice_

_Chapter 1: You Love Him_

_Touji's hospital room_

                "I think we should break up."

                Kiley's mouth dropped open when he heard this come out Touji's mouth. He knew he and Momo were having problems, but he thought they were working them out. Kiley's eyes darted to Momo's face; it was obvious she was crushed. Then, she gathered her courage and spoke.

                "I don't want to," she answered, standing tall even as her voice wavered, "We can still work this out. I love you, Toji."

                Sae snorted rudely, "Yeah, you show it real well, Momo."

                Kiley turned furiously on her, "_You stay out of this, you heartless little cretin!"_

                "_Touji!" she whined, running to his bedside, "Make him __stop!"_

                "Sae's right." Toji glowered darkly at him as he patted her arm comfortingly. Sae grinned triumphantly at them where Touji couldn't see, "You have no right to talk to her like that, Playboy."

                "You think she's sweetness personified, don't you?" Momo whispered, barely holding her tears back, "Well, you're wrong! She's a conniving, back-stabbing traitor, _that's what she is! "_

                "You and Kiley over there seem to think an awful lot alike." Toji observed, anger in every syllable, "Maybe you should go out with _him_, instead!" A single sob escaped her, before Momo, heartbroken, staggered around and bolted out the door. For a moment, everyone remained where they were, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, Kiley remembered what had happened the last time she'd acted like this. _If I hadn't been there..._ He shuddered to think of the possibilities.

                "You're an imbecile!" Kiley's eyes flashed at Toji, then he clamped his hand around Sae's wrist in a vise-like grip and pulled her away from the bed, "Come on! I've got to find her, and I'm _not_ leaving _you alone with __him!" He dragged her out the door, while Toji looked on, speechless once more. _

                Oblivious to the shocked stares and Sae's indignant yelling, Kiley raced down the hall, searching for the slightest sign of pale blonde hair. He felt Sae trying to get loose, but at this moment, he really didn't care. He was too worried about Momo to even think about what would happen if the "Two-Faced Tornado" was unleashed again.

                That was, of course, before Sae broke free and dashed back the way they'd come. He stopped now, undecided on where he should be. He looked back and forth, wishing he could split himself in two. _Sae's, no doubt, headed back to that brainless twit's room. I just _can't_ let her feed him more lies about Momo. I bet that's where she'd want me to be, doing "damage control," or something. But Momo needs me..._

                "Young man," a voice behind him grabbed his attention, and he turned around to see who it was. From the coat he wore, which was almost as blindingly white as his hair, the guy looked like a doctor of some sort.

                "Yeah?" Kiley acknowledged him, anxious to be on his way.

                "Are you looking for someone?" he asked, an eyebrow raised, "A girl, perhaps?"

                "Yeah, I am! Do you know where she is?" _My prayer was answered!_

                "She's sitting with one of our nurses in the waiting room," he replied, then folded his arms as he eyed him suspiciously, "She was found wandering around outside, looking like she would fall down. Why is she so upset?"

                "Long story," Kiley shook his head, "Oh, don't worry, _I'm_ not the reason. I'm her friend," he sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Hopefully, I can fix this..."

                "Ah," the doctor nodded knowingly, "I see."

                "Could you do me a _huge favor, and keep her there while I finish something up?" he looked imploringly at the kindly man, "This sort of thing happened once before, and I really don't think it'd be a good thing for her to on her own right now. I'll come back and get her as soon as I can."_

                "Of course," he answered seriously, "We would have done so, anyway. She's in no condition to be going anywhere. What is her name, if I may ask? She hasn't done a whole lot besides cry and 'Toji' over and over."

                "Momo Adachi," he turned to run back the way he came, but the doctor stopped him.

                "And if she asks, who should I say was looking for her?"

                He laughed, somewhat bitterly, "I doubt she will, but my name's Kiley Okayasu. Thank you, sir. You can't know how much this means to me!" he smiled and ran as fast as he could back toward Touji's room.

                "I think I do, kid," the doctor smiled a little to himself as he headed for the waiting room, "I think I do..."

QoH: So, what did you all think? Not _too_ horrible, was it? *listens to the e-crickets* Dang... Oh, by the way, could somebody tell me if it actually _was_ Toji who said the "break up" thing? I _think_ it was, but I've been getting conflicting reports, so to speak. 


	2. Even Through His Naivete

QoH: Poor Kiley! I just feel so bad for the dude... And that's not good, comin from the authoress...

_Chapter 2: Even Through His Naiveté_

                _I must be getting close, Kiley thought. He didn't pay attention to room numbers, instead he'd tuned his ears to listen for Sae's voice. He knew if she was there, which he'd bet his life savings she was, she'd be trying to convince Toji to go out with her, or worse. He hadn't forgotten the plan Sae had explained coming from the roof. _And she calls Momo the...__

                "Toji, why won't you look at me?" The whine came from a room on his left, not far ahead of him. _Speak of the devil, Kiley smirked, before opening the door._

                Or, at least, _trying to. Evidently, Sae had taken precautions and locked it, probably when she came in__. Well, she's not going to keep me__ out, he gritted his teeth and slammed his shoulder against the door, easily crashing through. He was greeted with the horrifying scene of Sae draping herself over an unwilling, but helpless Touji._

                "Oh, _heck no, you don't!" Kiley snarled, yanking her off with one hand and up against the nearest wall, "Over my cold, dead body, __witch! I will _not_ let you go through with your sick little plan!" For once, Sae was speechless in the face of such fury. That, and the fact that she couldn't really breath, dangling as she was about a foot off the ground, his fist twisted in her shirtfront. (A/N: hehe ^_~ If only Kiley could continue like this and not get in trouble....)_

                "Put her down." Toji said from behind him.

                Kiley looked over his shoulder in disbelief, "Why are you defending her? Don't you realize what she might have done if I hadn't come in when I did?"

                "Just do it."

                "Fine." Kiley let his arm down, but he didn't let her go. Instead, he kept his grip on her while he dragged a chair over to the window and cut down the curtain cords with his pocket knife. Within seconds, Sae was tied down very tightly, and she was _not happy._

                "Let me go, you creep!" she yelled, straining against her bonds, "You have _no right to do this!"_

                "What's going on here?" a nurse stood in the doorway, no doubt brought by all the commotion.

                "It's all right, ma'am." Toji said, sitting up, "I'll take care of it."

                Her eyes flicked to the ruined door, then Sae and Kiley, who was still radiating anger. She looked back to Touji, "All right, but be sure to call if you need anything, then," she left, obviously wondering if she was doing the right thing.

                "Now," he turned his gaze back to Kiley, "I'm giving you a chance. So, explain yourself, before I decide to call her back. If you _can_, that is."

                Kiley flung himself in the chair at the opposite end of the room, "I suppose I should start by telling you that Momo is safe, though you don't seem to care a whole lot right now."

                Toji frowned, "What do you mean by 'safe?' When _wasn't_ she?"

                "She has this bad habit of getting lost inside her own head when she's devastated," he leaned his head back against the wall, "The last time was when you tried to kiss her."

                "Didn't know she thought I was so repulsive." Toji muttered, slumping back against his bed.

                "Were'nt you _listening before, dimwit?" Kiley stood angrily, his hands curled into fists, "It was only like that because you made the stupid mistake of trying it in the very same place you had that 'practice kiss' of your's!"_

                "Yeah, so you say." Sae retorted, glee deep in her eyes.

                "The only reason you're not gagged right now, among other things, is because I'm forcing myself to be civil towards you, so don't try my patience," he glared at her before sitting back down, "Anyway, what I was going to say before I was so _rudely interupted was that it was good thing I followed her."_

                "How so?" Toji raised an eyebrow, clearly still suspicious.

                "She almost got herself killed," was the flat reply, "Several times over."

                "What?!" Toji sat up again quickly.

                "She managed to stumble her way into two cars, a dump truck, even a couple bikes. Luckily, only the bikes were moving at the time." Kiley sighed and slumped back in his chair, "But then, there was also the near miss with the bus."

                "Why didn't she say anything about this?!" he asked, wide-eyed.

                "She was never really given the chance. Momo didn't want to bring up the subject of you kissing _that," he jerked his head toward Sae, his eyes narrowed, "and by telling you that she nearly made herself into road kill would, of course, do just that. As it turns out, that happened anyway, all courtesy of a certain little schemer."_

                "Says who?" she returned defiantly, still struggling to free herself.

                "Don't bother. You're not going anywhere until _I_ say so." Kiley shook his head and grinned derisively at her, "And if you so eager to talk, would you care to tell Toji here about our little chat on the roof, or shall I?" he laughed as Sae shut her mouth, sullen hate sparking in her eyes, "I didn't think so."

                "What are you talking about?" Toji was getting a bit frustrated with being out of the loop.

                "Well, let's by playing a little guessing game about what went on before I came in," he folded his arms as he got up and paced around his end of the room, "She told you she loved you, right?"  
                "How did you know?" Toji asked, surprised.

                "Because that was part of the plan." Kiley turned around and pointed at Sae, "The one _she wanted me to help her with."_

                "And that included what, exactly?"

                "She wanted me to keep Momo away while she 'got' to you, so to speak, then bring her in at the 'right moment.' That way, you'd break up. Naturally, I refused."

                "How do we know you're not making all this up?" Sae snapped, trying to draw attention away from _that landmine._

                "Oh, you should know better than anyone that I'm not," he replied calmly as he leaned against the wall, "Besides, what reason would I have to lie about any of this?"

                "You want Momo!" she cried, "That's why you're doing this!"

                "I won't deny that I do. But," Kiley slashed his hand through the air, cutting off an outraged response from Toji and a self-satisfied one from Sae, "why would I be here if I was willing to go to such lengths to be with her? If I wanted it _that way, I could've just let you do what you wanted, yet you see me standing here, don't you?"_

                "Why _are you here, then?" Toji wondered, completely baffled, "Why are you doing this?"_

                Kiley didn't seem to hear the question. He just walked to the other end of the large window and looked out at the hospital grounds, watching the gentle breeze blow through the trees. He closed his eyes for a moment, taken back to the day she'd saved him two years ago. He shrugged then, not turning away from the view, "She loves you. It's that simple."

QoH: *sniff* Like I said before... poor Kiley! Please review! ^_^


	3. To Brighten Your World

QoH: By the way, just in case you haven't noticed, I've made it so the titles of the chapters string together to make a poem that pretty much sums up my story. Of course, I won't be revealing it until the end... hehe ^_~ Hope you all think it's all right.

_Chapter 3: To Brighten Your World_

                "Miss Adachi?"

                Momo lifted her head from her hands and blinked up at the doctor in confusion, "How did you know my name?"

                The man smiled as she wiped her eyes hurriedly, "I'm glad to see you're coming back to yourself. This is the first time you've really responded to anyone since you've been here."

                "How long has that been, sir?" she asked, straightening in her chair, at last noticing the nurse that sat beside her. She'd obviously been there for a while, judging by the finished snack of nachos and soda that sat on the small table in front of them. Momo looked up at the young woman, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you away from your duties."

                She laughed, hugging her, "That's quite all right. I didn't mind taking a break. Besides, I've got a friend covering for me."

                "Speaking of friends, that's how we found out who you are," the doctor commented, his brown eyes twinkling in amusement.

                "Who was it?" Momo asked, surprised. She looked down at her hands, "I don't really have a lot of friends..."

                "Well, _that's a shocker," the nurse said, raising her eyebrows, "I would've thought you had _loads_ of them."_

                "Quite," the doctor nodded seriously, "Anyway, it was a young man, one by the name of Kiley Okayasu. He was extremely worried about you, you know."

                Momo smiled sadly, still studying her hands, "Of course, it _would_ be Kiley, wouldn't it..." she whispered this more to herself than anything, "He's the only true friend I have right now..."

                "He cares a lot for you, I think," he said, kneeling beside her, "He didn't have time to tell me what's going on, but from what I can tell, it's not good."

                "No, not really."

                Seeing that she didn't want to talk about it, he stood, "Well, I have to get back to my rounds. If you need anything, just ask for Dr. Takahashi, all right?"

                Momo nodded, sniffing, "Thanks. You're very kind."

                "It's no trouble." Dr. Takahashi smiled, shaking his head before heading for the door.

                "Wait, sir," she called, just realizing something, "Where is he? Did he tell you anything about what he was going to do?"

                "Yes, he _did say something," he answered, frowning as he tried to remember exactly what it was, "He said that he'd come get you after he'd finished something up." _That's not _all__ he said, but I get the feeling that I shouldn't say any more than that._

                "Oh, OK." Momo smiled, "Thank you again for everything."

                He nodded and left. The nurse turned to her, "I'm Miho Washu. It's nice to meet you."

                "Momo Adachi," she swiped her hair out of her face, "And the same goes for you."

                Miho put her hand on Momo's arm, "Are sure you don't want to talk about what was bothering you? It might pass the time until your friend comes back."

                "Friends," she laughed a little to herself and shook her head wearily, "That's how all this started in the first place..."

_****_

_Ten minutes later_

                "Wow." Miho blinked, her violet eyes showing her shock at everything she'd just heard, "This 'Sae' sounds like a real monster. I hope I never meet her!" she laughed then, "But then again, maybe I do, just so I can give her a piece of my mind!"

                "Well, I hope you _don't, really." Momo scowled as she took a sip of her Coke, "She has this remarkable talent for lying, turning everything to her advantage. She's deluded my entire school into thinking she's some kind of goddess. It's sickening."_

                "How does she get away with it, though?" she asked, amazed, "You'd think _someone_ would catch on, eventually."

                "Yeah, all of _two people." Momo put up her fingers for emphasis, "Me and Kiley. That's it."_

                "And your boyfriend, this Toji? He thinks the same as everyone else?"

                "Unfortunately, yes," she flopped back against her chair, "And that's how I ended up here."

                "Hm." Miho stood and walked around for a bit, thinking, then turned back to her, "Well, first, I believe we need to change how you look at yourself."

                Momo looked up at her, surprised, "What do you mean?"  
                "You've been taken advantage of by this Sae girl so badly because you let her, I think."

                "Why on earth would I do _that?" she stared at her, startled._

                She shook her head so her dark red ponytail flipped back and forth, "No, I'm not saying that you do it on _purpose. Certainly not. But you said yourself that she's the only girl who will talk to you."_

                Momo nodded, "That's true, but-"

                Miho sat down next her, putting her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, "Look, I'm really not trying to be mean, or anything. I just think maybe you should refuse her so-called 'friendship,' that's all. That way, if she doesn't know what's going on in your life, she won't be able to ruin it."

                "I've tried that, but she's like my shadow. She follows me anywhere she wants to, regardless of what I do."

                "You ignore those jerks at school, not to mention the perverts, right?" she laughed, putting her arm around her shoulder, "Except the occasional time when you have to kick one of them where the sun don't shine."

                Momo giggled, "You've got a point."

                "I know it's probably easier said than done, but I really think you're strong enough to resist her offers of 'friendship.' Even if you don't have one other friend in all the world, at least you'll have one in yourself," seeing the girl take this in thoughtfully, Miho poked her playfully, "You _do_ have friends, though, and I'd consider it an honor if you'd count me among them."

                "Same here," she grinned, feeling much better, "So, what do you think I should do about Toji?"

                "That's the sticky part," Miho frowned, thinking to herself again, "I suppose all you can do is wait it out. He might be regretting what he said even as we speak. There's no way to tell until you see him again."

                "What if he's still the same, though?" Momo worried, "I really don't want to lose him. I've loved him for so long."

                "That may just be what saves this whole mess in the end," she answered thoughtfully, "If he's worth his salt, like you say he is, he'll realize that he wasn't thinking clearly," she shrugged, "Like I said, it's a waiting game."

QoH: ^_^ Glad I made Momo feel better? Tell me what you think so far, please! :D I know this was a little short, but I swear the next one's much longer!


	4. I Bring You Together

QoH: Back again! And we join Kiley once more... ^_~ By the way, I know there's a bit of Toji-bashin here, but hey, that's what Kiley thinks about the dude, isn't it? lol Personally, I think he's kinda cool, even if he's a little dense sometimes. lol Oh, by the way, about those other people in the room (ie. the old men and such), just pretend they're not there, ok? It serves for a much less awkward storyline, believe me. I tried to incorporate them, but it just ended up looking dorky. Thanks ^_^

_Chapter 4: I Bring You Together_

                Kiley trudged his way down the hall toward the waiting area, glad he'd finally gotten out of that room. Being stuck in the same place as the she-devil and the bungling idiot hadn't been a load of fun for him. He smiled to himself a tiny bit then. _Of course, I'd do anything for Momo, so it really doesn't matter what I__ think. Another thing he was glad for was that he'd finally managed to get Toji to believe him, which was why he was where he was now. _

_****_

_Earlier, in Toji's room_

                "So, I've got your word that you won't untie her, right?" Kiley pinned Toji with a piercing gaze, "And I mean under any circumstances, except if the building's on fire, or something drastic like that."

                "Is this really necessary for one girl?" Toji asked, eyebrows raised. He looked at Sae, who was still bound hand and foot to the chair, giving him a pleading look.

                Kiley rolled his eyes at his cluelessness, "What would you do if there was a viper on the loose, one that was bent on poisoning everyone they could get their fangs into? This 'one girl' makes even a scenario like _that_ seem tame, maybe even _simple_ to deal with. Trust me, this, and more, is _very_ necessary."

                "I see." Toji nodded, though he plainly didn't.

                "In the snake's case, everyone _knows that it's dangerous, and will avoid it if they can," he jabbed his thumb in Sae's direction, "In __hers, however, she has a beguiling charm that allows her to get close to anyone that will listen to her for any length of time. Even _I_, who knew what she was from the beginning, almost fell into her trap. Fortunately, that's when she made a mistake."_

                This got both Toji's _and Sae's attentions. __She's probably wondering where I'm getting this. As though she's incapable of screwing up. Heh, not likely. "It was while she was talking about that so-called 'plan' of hers. She really had me going there for a while, that is, until she said that Momo would've been heartbroken by what she would've seen. I sort of 'came back' to myself and told her that I wouldn't do it."_

                "If you're so afraid of what I can _do_," Sae glared at him, trying to escape yet again, "why are you leaving me here, then?"

                "Oh, yeah," Kiley grinned, "I figure you can watch the happy reunion. With _me there, you won't do a thing against them."_

                "You're going to make me watch those two _'make up_?'" she spat out, appalled.

                He winked at her, "Right in one."

                "Well, I won't do it!" Sae cried, struggling even harder, "I'll find a way to get out!"

                Kiley strode purposefully over to her and leaned just inches away from her face, a dangerous smile playing on his lips as he said in an undertone, "Careful, little girl. I know what you're capable of. I rather doubt you'd care to know likewise." Without giving her a chance to respond, he produced a roll of duct tape from behind his back and and proceeded to gag her. Then, he pulled his handkerchief out of his back pocket and wrapped it around her eyes so she couldn't send any "please help me" messages that way. He also plugged her ears with some cotton balls he found in a drawer beside the bed.

                Toji watched all this in amazement, "And what am I supposed to say if someone comes in here?"

                "Hm," he surveyed the room contemplatively, then shrugged, "Well, there's nowhere we can put her that's completely out of sight, so I guess all I can do is put the chair on it's back and hope that nobody merely walking by notices. As for anyone actually coming _in, I suppose we'll just have to cross our fingers and hope for the best."_

                "How long are you going to be in getting Momo back here?" he asked, obviously anxious to see her.

                "I don't know quite where the waiting room is," Kiley frowned and looked to the doorway, "but I'm assuming it'll be easy enough to find. Don't worry, I'll bring her back to you soon enough."

_****_

                Kiley, lost in his thoughts, was hardly aware that he was nearing where the doctor from earlier had said Momo would be. When he found a sign referring to it, he simply followed the directions, like he was on remote control. Though he really didn't want to do what he'd set out to, he knew he had no choice. He felt a bitter coldness settle in him, something that had nothing to do with the sterile air conditioning of his surroundings. _Why did it have to be this way?_

                The memory of her saving him two years ago came, unbidden, to his mind. That period of time was still very fuzzy, but he could remember her holding him tight, pulling him along in the waves. Later, when he'd come around, the first thing he'd found were those huge fawn eyes trained on him, _waiting_ for him, it seemed like. There was a sweet concern in them such as he'd never known existed, and certainly never expected to be focused on _him, of all people. She'd reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes, giving him a close-up view of skin the color of warm sand, like that he'd lain on. He'd fallen for her instantly. __If only I'd had the courage to ask her out then. Of course, she would've thought I was just grateful for her saving my life. She never would've taken me seriously._

                Kiley laughed bitterly at his musings. _As though she takes me seriously _now_?_ He thought about that time when she'd been waiting for Toji by the pool, and he'd asked her, all games aside. She'd practically laughed in his face. Though, really, he supposed Momo had reason to doubt his motives. He knew he hadn't always acted like the perfect gentleman around her. 

                He guessed that came from dreaming about her since the day he'd met her. _Nothing is worse for a would-be relationship than fantasizing about a girl you've never had the guts to even talk__ to. He shook his head, vaguely amused at his little play on words, reminded when he'd first told Sae off. Unfortunately, that had backfired when Sae had written on the blackboard that they were an "item," essentially framing Momo so that everyone thought she was chasing after him, increasing their suspicions that she was a playgirl. _As if she'd have to "chase" me in the first place...__

                "Kiley!" Momo's cheerful voice pulled him back into the present. Kiley blinked as he realized he'd almost passed right by the waiting room. He pasted a smile on his face, then backtracked a couple steps and walked inside.

                "I see you're feeling better," he said, thinking that was the understatement of the millenium. She looked _far better than that. Her face, still bearing the tracks of long-dry tears, shimmered in the setting sun that streamed through the window at the other end of the room. Her hair fell, tousled, around her face, as though she'd run her hands through it several times. Frankly, in his eyes, she looked like heaven._

                In the next he second, he was proven wrong. When she ran up and hugged him, he knew she didn't just _look the part; she __was paradise. Kiley closed his eyes and allowed himself the intense pleasure-pain of holding her. He had the sensation of free-falling, lost in the emotions that crashed over him like the waves of so long ago. __She loves Toji, not you... the malicious voice whispered in his brain, sounding remarkably like Sae. He knew this tiny eternity must end, for her sake. Even if it cost him his sanity. _

                He gritted his teeth and forced himself to pull back, sternly keeping the howl of miserable agony within, even though the effect was that he felt he was going to be ill. His insides churned as he smiled at Momo again, "So, are you ready?"

                "Ready for what?" she laughed innocently, "Oh, by the way, this is my new friend, Miho Washu," she let go of him, causing him to nearly collapse, but he managed to keep himself upright through an almighty force of sheer will. He watched as she danced over to a nurse he previously hadn't noticed in his preoccupation. 

                "Kiley Okayasu. Pleased to meet you." Kiley smiled wanly at her, not bothering to keep his torment from _her, as well._

                "Likewise." Miho nodded, a slight frown crossing her features as she took in the sight in front of her. He looked quite unwell, really. He was so pale and looked ready to faint right where he stood. Being a nurse, a thousand possibilities flitted across her mind. She was beginning to think she should take him to the ER when she remembered something Dr. Takahashi had said to the girl.

                _"He cares a lot for you, I think." She hadn't really paid attention to it at the time, since Momo had been her main concern then. Now, in meeting who he'd been talking about, she imagined she should've been worried about __him, instead. It was glaringly obvious now what he'd done for his friend. Momo had been in good hands all along. Her heart went out to him. _Poor kid...__

                "What was it you had to finish up earlier, Kiley?" Momo asked, looking at him, just catching on that he didn't look so good, "Are you all right? It's a good thing we're in a hospital. You look kind of sick."

                He waved it aside, "Oh, I'll be fine. As for where I was, I just came from Toji's room. He wants to talk to you, if you'd like."

                "Really?!" she squealed, rushing to hug him again, "What did you do? Hit him over the head with his food tray, trying to knock some sense into him?"

                _Not a half-bad idea. He laughed weakly, "No, I just told him the truth about everything. He's quite a bit happier now that he's in the loop, of sorts."_

                She frowned, disheartened for a moment, "What about Sae?"

                "_She hasn't been, and _won't_ be causing any trouble," he tilted his head back and studied the ceiling, trying to keep the tears he felt stinging his eyes from giving him away, "Not if _I_ have anything to say about it."_

                "Oh, _thank you, Kiley!" Momo hugged him yet again, then tugged on his hand, "Come on, I want to go see him!" she turned around grinned at the nurse, "See you later, Miho! Thanks for the advice!"_

                He nearly broke down then and there at her enthusiasm, but he just silently followed her out of the room.

                "Good luck." Miho whispered, smiling a bit sadly. She was glad her new friend had found happiness, but she couldn't help thinking it was with the wrong guy.

                Kiley and Momo set off for Toji's room. Though they were both headed in the same direction, their moods couldn't have been more different. He watched as Momo came alive again, chattering away. She was so bright and happy now, just the way he liked her best. _He_, on the other hand, felt otherwise. _Is this what death's like? I'd always hoped it would be quick. Just my luck that it's not._ He stuffed his white-knuckled fists into the pockets of his baggy, black school-uniform khakis. He'd never been more glad that he always kept his fingernails short than he was at this moment, because he could feel what little he had digging into his palms. He forced himself to relax, only just enough to keep from drawing blood. How _would I explain that to Momo?_

                When they neared the room, he told Momo to wait for a moment, just out of sight. She wasn't exactly happy about it, but she agreed. After all, this was coming from the guy who'd been her only friend for some time, not to mention the one who'd convinced Toji of the truth. _What else could he have but my best interests at heart?_

                When Kiley walked back in the hospital room, he was relieved to see that it was exactly the way he'd left it. Even though Toji had agreed not to let Sae go, who was in no condition to make requests, he'd still had some reservations about leaving the two alone.

                "Where's Momo?" Toji asked immediately, tossing down the book he'd been trying to interest himself in.

                He only put a finger to his mouth as he went around to put Sae back upright, taking the cotton balls out and stuffing the handkerchief back in his pocket, but leaving the duct tape on. He didn't want any unnecessary, and surely _rude_, comments from the peanut gallery. Finished with that, he walked, ignoring the incessant _I'm-going-to-kill-you-very-slowly-with-my-bare-hands_ dagger glares he felt on his back. _Just _try_ me, small-fry. He smirked before sticking his head through the doorway, "Come on in, Momo! Remember, he's just had surgery, so you can't tackle him."_

                She tore into the room at top speed, a huge grin on her face. Skidding to a stop in front of Toji's bed, Momo looked for all the world like every single one of her dreams had just come true, "Is Kiley telling the truth? Do you really want to get back together?"

                Toji brightened when he saw just how much she loved him. He blushed and nodded shyly, a smile twitching on his face. Kiley took up his chosen position in the far corner of the room and leaned against the wall, watching as Momo leaped around the room, repeatedly shouting an ecstatic "Yes!" before throwing her arms around Toji.

                _The lucky stiff. I sure wish I was him__ right now. A thump caused Kiley's gaze to flick to an enraged Sae, who, bound and gagged as she was, couldn't do jack squat to Momo now. __And she won't__, not as long as there's still breath in me, he promised himself, his jaw set. Kiley dropped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, keeping his feet planted firmly where they were, instead of out the door like he half-wished he could._

                _No, he thought, crossing his arms so no one would see his hands shaking,_ I'm going to stand right here, for as long as Momo needs me. I won't desert her, even if it _does__ end up driving me mad. _

QoH: Yes, it's official. I'm evil. lol ^_~ And there's even more angst to come.... Oh, by the way, who agrees with Miho? *waves both arms around wildly* I do! I do! Why am I doing this, then, you ask? *shrugs* Dunno. Guess the muse just doesn't like Kiley much....

Transient Muse: He's a pervert! How can you like him!

QoH: He is _not_! Like I just said, he's just lovesick, is all!

TM: He is, too!

QoH: Not!

TM: Too!

*continues 4 several minutes, then fades into the background as they run out and get into a catfight*


	5. Your Happiness Is Mine

QoH: *sniff* Honestly, I can't believe I'm makin poor Kiley suffer like this... Tell ya what, I'm kinda toyin with an idea for a sequel to this. It'd be a Kiley/Momo fic, set sometime in the future. Tell me whatcha think, eh? Should I go ahead with it, or scrap it? Kiley's future happiness depends on _you! hehe ^_~_

_Chapter 5: Your Happiness Is Mine_

                Momo's questioning voice jerked him out of his reverie, "Kiley?"

                He opened his eyes again and met her worried ones as she nestled against Toji's side, causing yet another white-hot spike of pain to jab itself through his heart, "Yeah?"

                "Are you _sure you're feeling ok?" she asked, studying him closely, "Should we call a doctor?"_

                "No, really, I'm fine." Kiley shook his head quickly, straightening, "It's just been a long day."

                "Why don't you go home, then?" Toji asked, concerned now that he no longer saw him as a rival for Momo's heart, "You look like you could use some rest," he looked down at Momo snug in his arms, smiled, then gave him an amused look, "I don't think you'd like to land in here next to me."

                Kiley almost considered doing just what he suggested, where he could release his sorrow in private, but then he glanced sideways at Sae, who was glorying in his obvious pain, since she couldn't get to Momo anymore because of him.

                Momo followed his gaze, at last noticing there had been someone else there all along. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight, "Did _you_ do this, Kiley?"

                "Yep," he attempted a light-hearted grin, but only got as far as 'smug,' "I didn't want the 'Two-Faced Tornado' getting loose and wreaking havoc on an untold number of people's lives yet again. Besides, I wanted her to see that she couldn't mess with you two ever again. But, there wasn't a whole lot to work with," he shrugged, surveying his handiwork, "So, I had to get creative."

                "Would you mind horribly if you let her go?" Momo wondered seriously, then continued when Kiley only blinked at her in shock, "I know. You're thinking I've lost my mind, after all she's done. Really, though, I think we should end this on our own terms," she looked at Toji, who agreed, "I don't think she can hurt us anymore."

                Kiley hesitated, then moved toward Sae, "Only if you're absolutely sure," he stood beside her, then looked back for confirmation. When they nodded, he knelt and cut her loose, leaving her to remove the duct tape on her own. It took a bit of time, since she didn't seem inclined to ripping every hair out her head. Toji and Momo kept trading glances, laughing silently, while Kiley thought a couple of his ribs may have cracked while he tried holding in his mirth.

                Eventually, however, the funny scene _did_ have to end. When it did, she went on a rampage, "How _dare_ you! I'll make sure you pay for this, Okayasu!"

                "Oh, you think so?" Kiley raised an eyebrow as he interlaced his fingers behind his head in a show of complete calm, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, "What are you going to do? Sue me? You'd get yourself laughed right out of court if you tried anything to _that_ effect. Honestly, I'm thinking you're getting your 'just deserts,' you little minx."

                Sae looked at the other two, namely Toji, "Do _you_ agree with this?"

                Toji, noticing the distinction, took on the question, a somewhat wounded expression in his eyes, "Unfortunately, I do. You _pretended_ to be my friend. All the while, you were manipulating me, trying to sabotage my relationship with Momo," he hugged his newly-recovered girlfriend tightly, "I'm really sorry about that. I guess it was just my insecurity that let her lead me around by the nose. Can you ever forgive me?"

                Momo smiled up at him, snuggling deeper into his embrace, "Of course. It wasn't really your fault, anyway. She just has that effect on people, somehow. All that stuff's out in the open now, and we've got a stronger relationship because of it."

                Toji laughed as the troublemaker flounced out of the room, fuming. He put his chin on Momo's head, "That's true. I'm just glad we don't have to second guess each other anymore."

                Kiley watched this affectionate interaction between them with an outwardly serene air. _Inside was a different story, however. He really thought it a medical miracle he hadn't gone to pieces already, with the tiny explosions taking place in various parts of his anatomy. If he hadn't know better he'd have said that Sae had made a little voodoo doll of him, because they seemed intent on repeating themselves until they'd destroyed him utterly. __That's what it feels like, anyway._

                He couldn't stand it anymore. If he stayed, he'd surely let something slip, and he didn't want to risk Momo figuring out what was going on. _I have to get out of here._ Kiley looked to the door, then back at the two, "Hey, you know, I think I'll follow that bit of advice you gave me earlier," he smiled vaguely as they remembered he was still there, "I'm beat, so I think I'm going to take off now. Maybe I'll hit the sack and sleep the clock around." They smiled and said their thanks, which he barely heard, and he was free.

                _Free. Walking as fast as he could through the hospital halls without attracting an unwanted amount of attention, Kiley wondered if he'd ever felt _less_ so than he did now. Sure, he was out of her presence, but his heart was still with Momo, getting it's helpless little self stamped on by her unwary foot. __Even if I could_, though, I wouldn't want to snatch it back. She'll always have it, for better or worse. I only wish...__

                A soft, warm breeze caressed his face. For a split second, Kiley imagined it was Momo, so he lifted his bowed head, hope flickering in his eyes. In the next moment, despite the fact he _knew what it really was, the disappointment hit hard when he remembered it was only the wind. Looking around, he realized he'd made his way to the side door the hospital while he was wandering around inside his own tortured heart. He lifted a hand to his cheek when he noticed that parts of it were slightly colder than the rest. He scrubbed his face and felt like kicking himself for crying, but really didn't have the energy to even attempt it. _I seriously hope nobody saw this. If it got back to her somehow...__

                Kiley shuddered at the possible consequences of _that_. He _never wanted to see Momo look at with pity, as she'd surely do if she found out the the __real reason for what he'd done. Despite the desperate tuggings of his heart, he kept walking, head bowed once more as he stubbornly refused to look back._

                As he crossed the street, he tilted his head to the emerging stars, maveling how the churning sky seemed to mirror his current mood.The turbulent, rolling mass of clouds battling for control of the heavens was much like the hopelessness threatening to overwhelm him. Kiley fought down another surge of it, wondering if his entire life would be like this. _Probably. All I know is that, while I'll always love her, she deserves to be with someone she loves back. Though I may not be the guy's biggest fan, and as much as I hate to admit it, he and Momo _do_ make a good pair, in a way. Innocence deserves innocence. I'm not quite sure whether it's innocence or just plain density on Toji's part, not that it matters..._

                Halfway home, it began to rain, each drop feeeling as large as a water bomb. Kiley didn't speed up his pace in the least, not caring if he got yelled at when he got there. "Which I probably will," he muttered dully to himself, "It'd be just my luck, not to mention putting the finishing touchs on this officially Ultra-Crummy day."

                Fortunately, though, nobody was home when he arrived. Digging his key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door and stepped into the darkened living room. He hung his school bag on one of the hooks by the door and kicked his shoes off under it. He debated on whether or not to stay downstairs, or go up to his room. While his room _usually had more privacy, getting there would be something of a challenge. Sighing, he finally decided on making the trek upstairs, since he didn't want to deal with his family right then, if he could possibly avoid it._

                Kiley locked his door and sat on the edge of his bed, not knowing what to do with himself. For a lack of anything better, he let his body fall backward, soaked clothes and all. Staring up at the barely visible ceiling, he wondered if visiting hours were over by now. _She must be on cloud nine right about now. Even if nothing else went right today, I'm glad I could help her._ A vision of Momo filled his imagination, a breath of summer in his midwinter heart. She was running happily toward him, her arms outstretched, reaching for him. He shook his head, reminded of an old saying, "That way lies madness."

                He rolled on his side, the coolness of the blanket brushing against his wet, feverish face. A vaguely remembered song whispered through his mind as he lay there. Most it didn't really fit his particular situation, but a couple of lines did. Kiley closed his eyes and sang them to himself in a low, broken voice, "I know I must go on. Although I hurt, I must be strong..." Not feeling strong at all, he, at last, let the tears fall without restraint.

QoH: *blinks* Wow. I didn't know I could write such depressing stuff...... ^_~ Don't worry. It's not over just yet. Kiley's gonna have a surprise visitor soon.... Any guesses as to who it'll be? hehe A cookie (in the flavor your choice) and mentions of your fanfics in the next chapter for the 1st correct guess! Or maybe I'll just mention everybody who requests.... lol :D


	6. And That Is Why

QoH: I hate ice storms! It's been making my power go in and out (mostly out) 4 days on end now, not mention that the library has been closed 4 just as long! -_-' Geez.... Well, I'm glad I could get this written, at least. Phew ^_^

_Chapter 6: And That Is Why_

                Kiley groaned as something insisted on poking him in the side. Burying his head under his pillow, he swatted away whatever it was. He really didn't feel like getting up at that moment, to say the least. Unfortunately, it didn't feel like _quitting, either._

                "Yo, rise and shine," a cheery, muffled voice reached his ears through the barrier of fluff before it was pried off his head, "Time to get up, ya know. Sorry to be the one to tell you, but you can't lay around in bed all day. Oh, by the way, in case you're wondering, I picked your lock."

                Monumentally annoyed, Kiley cracked open one bloodshot eye to glare at his brother and muttered, "What do _you want?"_

                Ryou (A/N: _Is that how you spell his name? I keep runnin across diff ways of writin it) staggered back, his hand against his heart in mock-hurt, "Well, __that's a nice greeting. Who spit in __your cereal this morning, kid?"_

                 "Look, I really don't have the energy to argue with you right now. Among other things, I have a headache the size of Mount Fuji. So, if it's all the same to you, would you leave me alone right now?" Not waiting for an answer, he rolled away from him so that he faced the window instead, "Thanks."

                "What's got _you so down?" one of Ryou's eyebrows disappeared under his hair as he peered at the inert form of his younger brother. When he received no response, he crossed his arms and walked around to the other side of the bed, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up. I don't have anywhere to go at the moment, so I can stand here as long as necessary."_

                _Great. Just great. Ryou when he's bored... wonderful. Like I need that__ right now. "Then, I guess you'll be standing there for a long time, because I'm not telling you beans."_

                "Well, it's a good thing I didn't _ask_ for 'beans,' then, huh?" he countered in typical sibling fashion, "So, spill."

                Kiley flopped onto his stomach and put his arms over his head, his face planted firmly in the blanket, avoiding his gaze, "No."

                Ryou sat down at Kiley's desk, an amused glint in his eye, "I bet I can guess, though."

                "Whatever."

                He leaned forward on his knees, clasping his hands together, "What's her name?" Silence met his query, "Oh, come on, now. You can be polite and tell me who she is, at least. I should meet the girl who's stolen my little brother's heart."

                This drew a response, of a sort. Without moving, he said, "You're wasting your time." 

                "Why would I be wasting my time?"

                "She's already in love, you dolt."

                "Ah," Ryou grinned triumphantly, "so I was right."

                "So," Kiley retorted, raising his head to scowl at him, "there's no way you're going to charm her into being just another tally on your conquest chart."

                "Ouch. That's cold, bro," he smirked, clearly unaffected, "Why do you care what I do in my romantic adventures, anyway? As though it's any of your business in the first place."

                Kiley sat up, still glowering at him, "When you mess with someone I care about, it's very _much my business."_

                "Say what you want." Ryou shrugged, "At any rate, it's not like I don't already know, to begin with. I just wanted to see if you would tell me on your own. The fact that you didn't makes me suspect it's worse than I thought."

                "Stop being so obscure, would you?" Kiley grumbled, rubbing his scratchy eyes, "I just woke up, if you'll remember."

                "Would her name, perhaps, be" he paused for dramatic effect, "Momo Adachi?"

                "How did you know?" he asked, flabbergasted, and not a little wary at his brother's tone.

                "You seem have developed a habit of talking in your sleep. You said the name several times, alongwith those of 'Sae' and 'Toji.' Yet more so with 'Momo.' You never said their last names, but I know enough about the high school crowd to know who you spoke of immediately," he leaned his elbow on the desk, counting off on his fingers, "Let's see... Sae Kashiwagi. Considered among the most popular and, according to the majority of the male half, 'cutest' girls in school. Then, we have Kazuya Tojigamori. Something of a loner, rather bright, but a bit clueless at times. And, of course, last but not least, Momo Adachi. Ostracized by her peers for having tan skin, and generally looking like a beach bunny. Thus, the beautiful pariah is lonely, in search of a true friend."

                Kiley was instantly on his feet, his fists, and teeth, clenched, "You stay away from her."

                "I've never seen you act this way." Ryou commented, mildly surprised, "This girl has hit you hard."

                "What do you care?" he grimaced, "The only time you're interested in my love life is when I _have one, so you can steal her."_

                He grinned rakishly, but Kiley saw the icy cynicism behind it, "It's not _my_ fault they can't resist me."

                "Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes, irritated, "You're catnip, and they just flock to you. I've heard this all before."

                "Only because it's the simple truth," he smirked, "You want lessons?"

                "No, _thank you!" Kiley growled, advancing a couple steps toward him, "I don't want to be anything remotely _like_ you. I'm compared to you enough as it is. I don't need any of it to be true."_

                "You should watch your mouth, _dear brother." Ryou raised a cold eyebrow, standing slowly, "You wouldn't want any of that to get back to our parents, I'd wager."_

                "Read my lips, 'dear brother,'" he spat out, enunciating each bitter word separately, "I. Do. Not. Care."

                "Oh, really?"

                "I passed the breaking point today, Ryou. I'm not going to take your taunting anymore." Kiley marched furiously to his door and held it open, "I think it's time you left."

                Ryou sauntered into the hall, taking his time about it, "We'll see about this. Indeed, we will..."

                "Do your worst. I don't give a flying fig now." On that note, Kiley slammed it in his face.

_****_

                "Son, we'd like to have a word with you," Kiley's mother's voice announced a few hours later. Still stewing over the fight, Kiley reluctantly opened the door. His entire family filed into his room, including a very smug elder brother.

                "Due to you recent outburst," his father said, "we've decided it's best that you finish up your schooling at the Tokyo Military Academy. We've put in a call, and they've accepted you. You leave in a week."

QoH: o_O Kiley at a military school? *shudders* (I'm back, after over a WEEK of the library bein closed! WAI! lol)


	7. My Heart, I Sacrifice

QoH: Okie dokie, here's the last chap 4 this fic! *backs away nervously from angry reviewers* eh.... O_O I said there's gonna be a sequel, didn't I? *thinks a while* I think I'm gonna call it _Enduring Love... Look 4 it soon! ^_^ _

_Chapter 7: My Heart, I Sacrifice_

                Over the following week, Kiley fell into a depression that almost made his parents regret their decision. Of course, Ryou convinced them that the Academy would straighten him out. He went to his old school like always while his records were in the process of being transferred, doing his best to keep this fact out of the "rumor mill." He didn't really feel fielding questions about the subject, and knowing Sae, she'd tell the whole blasted place what was really going on if _she ever found out. __That was something he certainly _didn't_ need right now._

                For the moment, though, his secret was safe, which he was glad for. He spent as little time at home as possible, usually preferring to wander around downtown, or other things of that nature. When he _did_ have to be there, he used the excuse that he was "packing" so he didn't have to see them much. He suspected his mother had something to do with his solitude; perhaps she had told the others to leave him alone. She _did seem somewhat more sympathetic his father and, naturally, Ryou. When he inadvertently passed her in the hallway or something, she had a gentle cast to her gaze, but she always turned away guiltily away before he could be for certain, much less talk to her. Still, he thought it comforting that she wasn't entirely oblivious to it all._

                Kiley supposed he shouldn't be all that surprised by this turn of events, really. Whenever his brother was involved, things usually had a way of going sour, real quick. He just wished his parents could've listened to _him, as well. What he might've said had they been willing, he didn't know, but it would've been nice to have the opportunity._

                On Sunday, the last day he'd have to himself, he chose to spend the majority of it reading in the park. It was a pretty day, all sunshine and blue skies, with just a slight, cooling breeze. Stretched out on a bench as dusk approached, he was vaguely amused at the thought of the weather trying to cheer him up. He looked back at the page he was reading, something he'd checked out at the library before his card would be cancelled. It was a book of poetry, a favorite hobby of his that he'd picked up recently, and one that he'd never shared with anyone, wary of their reaction.

_~Even the setting sun that sinks like it was burning out,_

_  is alone,_

_  is unable to embrace_

_  the earth or the deep seas.~_

The one he read now was actually rather close to his situation at the moment. By San Juan de la Cruz, a.k.a. St. John of the Cross, it told of a man who forfeited his own happiness so that the woman he loved might know joy. (A/N: Actually, I don't know if this is true, seeing as how I couldn't find the whole poem, just this line. Therefore, this is only my interpretation, so please don't fry me! lol By the way, if anyone _does know this one, could you please tell me where to find it? ^_^ Thanks) One line in particular stood out from the rest to him. It read, "Beloved, all that is harsh and difficult I want for myself, and all that is gentle and sweet for thee."_

                Closing the book for a moment, he laid it on his chest while he stared up at the sky. Wistfully, Kiley wondered what Momo was doing right then, and a faintly bitter smile crossed his lips. _What _else_ would she be doing? With Toji out of the hospital… He groaned and shook his head, muttering under his breath as he sat up._

                Digging around in his bag, he finally found his notebook and a pencil. He thought for a moment, then nodded as he wrote his poem for Momo. Not knowing if he'd ever see her again gave him the courage to tell her how he felt. _I just can't leave her without her knowing, and that's all there is to it._

_Sacrifice_

You love him,

even through his naiveté.

To brighten your world,

I bring you together.

Your happiness is mine.

And that is why,

my heart, I sacrifice.

                Once he was done, he looked it over before standing up. Walking toward her house, a resentful part of him wondered why he put himself through this mess. Surely, it'd be better if it weren't like this. Life wouldn't be so hurtful if he didn't have this intense, flaming desire to take her in his arms and never let her go. Right?

_~Though it's been sleeping_

_  at the bottom of my heart,_

_  the red, painful passion_

_  takes me by surprise.~_

                Cursing himself for a baka, he discarded that idea as soon as it came into his head. _I'd rather feel this way than nothing at all. I've already had enough of that, before I met Momo. She's why I get up in the morning, and she always will be, no matter how far apart we are, or whoever she's with._

                Thinking of that, he was still of the opinion that Toji was extraordinarily thick-headed to ever doubt her. As much as it hurt him, Kiley knew at a glance how much she loved the guy. It was obvious in every laugh, in every tear she cried. Why couldn't he _see_ that? On that note, why couldn't she see what she meant to _him_? 

_~Whenever I see your tears,_

_  I can't stand it._

_  It makes me want to_

_  hold you close from behind.~_

                Standing in front of her house, he had a sudden bout of nerves. _What the heck am I going to _say_? "Hey, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm transferring to a military school. By the way, I love you." Oh, yeah, sure. Good one._ Gritting his teeth, he rang the doorbell and waited. When she answered, he lost the ability to speak for a moment, stunned as he always was in her presence. 

_~I love you so much it breaks me._

_  No kind of words are enough,_

_  because I also have a love_

_  that I can never give voice to.~_

                "Kiley! What are you doing here?" Momo smiled, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

                "I, uh," he shifted from either foot, "There's something I need to tell you."

                She blinked, smiling as she looked up at him, "What's so important that you couldn't tell me at school tomorrow?"

                He cleared his throat and studied his shoes for a minute, then looked up bluntly, "Because I won't be there tomorrow. My parents are sending me to a military academy in Tokyo for the rest of my 'school career.' I leave when I get home tonight."

                Momo gasped, frowning in concern for her friend, "Whatever _for_? Why did they suddenly decide _that_?"

                "I got into a little fight with my brother," he smiled faintly when she opened her mouth reproachfully, "No, it wasn't anything physical, though I _did_ feel like hitting him. It was just that Ryou got his revenge by saying I need 'discipline,' that's all."

_~Can't become a man_

_  just by being born._

_  True strength surely_

_  starts with love.~_

                "Why were you two arguing, anyway?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

                He shook his head, chuckling ironically to himself, "You know, sibling stuff."

"Yeah, right." Momo retorted gently, "The last I knew, a simple fight between brothers didn't usually end up with one being sent to a place like that. What _really_ happened?"

                "I can't say right now." Kiley whispered regretfully, looking away, "I have to go. They'll be expecting me soon."

                Something flickered in her eyes as she noticed how he avoided the question, but she nodded, "All right. Goodbye, then Kiley. Thank you for always being there for me, my friend," she hugged him tightly.

                "You're welcome," he closed his eyes, savoring this last moment with her as he dropped his note behind her back, where she wouldn't see it until she turned back into the house, before stepping back, "I'll see you around." _I'll never forget you, Momo._

_~If there's a smile_

_  beyond the tears,_

_  I'll watch over you,_

_  like the dependable guy I am.~_

Nodding one last time, he forced himself to turn away from her and run down the path to the street. His feet pounded the cement of the sidewalk as he tried to quicken his pace. He still ran when he heard her call his name, knowing she had found his true goodbye. _Don't worry about me. I hope you find fulfillment with Toji. I wish it could have been me. I love you, Momo!_

_~I love you to the point it breaks me._

_  No kind of words are enough._

_  If it's a love that can't be granted,_

_  then I'll wish only for your happiness.~_

When he could run no more, a mile or two away from her house, he hit his knees in the grass of a small hill. Remembering the hug they'd just shared, all his emotions broke free, and he howled his pain to the emerging stars above.

_~The setting sun sinks again_

_  as it embraced its passion._

_  It reaches its inward rest,_

_  even though it's painful… always.~_

QoH: *blinks away tears* o_O Dang, am I evil, or _what_?! I knew when I started writing this that it would be a sucky life 4 poor Kiley, but even _I_ didn't know it'd get this hard 4 the dude… By the way, this song here is the English translation from a Fushigi Yuugi track called "Setsunakutemo... Zutto," that is, "Even Though It's Painful… Always." As you can tell, Tasuki (the dude singin this, and my 2nd fave char) is in the same position Kiley is. Tho I'm personally rootin 4 Hotohori (my fave char, who, incidentally, doesn't get the girl either), I still absolutely love _this_ song! ^_^ I heard it about a week ago, and I just _had_ to include it! Utterly _gorgeous_, isn't it? *sniff* Review and tell me whatcha think, huh? :D


End file.
